beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Orphan Toenails
Leave By the power invested in me, I want you to leave this wiki forever and ever. -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 03:12, August 5, 2017 (UTC) :How many times do I have to tell you? Leave right now and never ever come back! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:29, August 7, 2017 (UTC) ::After all I've done for you, this is how you treat me? -Orphan Toenails (talk) 15:32, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :::No this is how I tell you. You're Fired!!! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:36, August 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::No, you're fired! -Orphan Toenails (talk) 15:41, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::Because you are the evil god of vandalism, we will block you for attacking the wikia. ~~GIJoeHasWon~~ ::::::Well, go on and block me, then! Come on! Smite me, oh mighty smiter! -Orphan Toenails (talk) 16:01, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::::ENOUGH OF THAT! Orphan Toenails, You leave me and GIJoeHasWon no choice, You're forever blocked from the Beast Wars Transformers Wiki for all time! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:13, August 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::I still don't feel very blocked. -Orphan Toenails (talk) 16:18, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::I'll block you for This, Orphan Toenails! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 19:29, August 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Please, go right ahead! -Orphan Toenails (talk) 19:30, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::LEAVE THE WIKI RIGHT NOW, AND NEVER EVER EVER COME BACK!!! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 21:12, August 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::You first! -Orphan Toenails (talk) 00:03, August 8, 2017 (UTC) No you first. -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 00:15, August 8, 2017 (UTC) :Harambe says never drink goat's milk on a Thursday morning or else you'll get really bad gas. -Orphan Toenails (talk) 00:20, August 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Not if GIJoeHasWon blocks you first. -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 00:27, August 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Let's be real here: If GIJoeHasWon could actually block me, they would have done it by now. -Orphan Toenails (talk) 22:22, August 9, 2017 (UTC) What do you look like? So, who do youi look like, threat? Do you have a picture, so that the police will arrest you? ~~GIJoeHasWon~~ :Yeah, here's a picture.-Orphan Toenails (talk) 16:25, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Banished!!! Orphan Toenails, Your days of vandalizing pages on the Beast Wars Transformers Wiki are over. So I hearby banish you to exile from this wiki forever and ever!!! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 19:58, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :I'm still here. -Orphan Toenails (talk) 19:59, August 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Not anymore! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 20:03, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :::Are you sure I'm not still here? I feel like I'm still here. -Orphan Toenails (talk) 20:06, August 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::Well you just leave me no choice. By the power invested in me as a good user, I demand you to get out of the wiki right now! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 20:40, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::What's in it for me? -Orphan Toenails (talk) 20:44, August 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Neither. -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 20:48, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::::That doesn't even make any sense... -Orphan Toenails (talk) 00:03, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Blocked! Orphan Toenails, you are hear by hereby blocked for all time. Bye-Bye! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 03:49, August 8, 2017 (UTC) :*It's "hereby", not "hearby". :*I'm not actually blocked because you lack the ability to block people, and no amount of pretending will change that. :-Orphan Toenails (talk) 20:48, August 8, 2017 (UTC) ::That's what you think, Orphan Toenails but you're still forever blocked from the wiki! - BrianDuBose544 (talk) 03:43, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Really? Are you sure? Because it kinda feels like I'm not... -Orphan Toenails (talk) 04:54, August 9, 2017 (UTC) HOW DARE YOU RETURN! Your vandalism, this ends now. ~~GIJoeHasWon~~ :No it doesn't. -Orphan Toenails (talk) 22:20, August 9, 2017 (UTC) ::It dose Now!!! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 22:21, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Naw, I don't think so. -Orphan Toenails (talk) 22:24, August 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::So help me, GIJoeHasWon and I are going to block you. And if this is the only way, So be IT!!! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 00:06, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :::::That would be a great way to get rid of me, yes. It's too bad you can't actually do that. -Orphan Toenails (talk) 01:34, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Stop Vandalizing! You're gotta stop changing pictures and stop vandalizing right now, or else I'll block you fair and square! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 01:42, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :Please, go right ahead! I would love for you to block me! -Orphan Toenails (talk) 01:44, August 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Stop That right now! -BrianDuBose544 (talk) 23:31, August 12, 2017 (UTC) :::Never! -Orphan Toenails (talk) 17:31, November 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::You'll stop vandalizing the wikis right now, or you'll be sorry. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 18:39, November 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::You are threatening me, aren't you?? I'm gonna call the police!!! -Orphan Toenails (talk) 18:41, November 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I'm not threatening, I'm telling you! BrianDuBose544 (talk) 18:44, November 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::::It's totally a vague threat, though. -Orphan Toenails (talk) 18:47, November 6, 2017 (UTC) YOU MUST DIE! DIE, MONSTER! YOU DON'T BELONG IN THIS WIKIA! -GIJoeHasWon :No. I have rooted myself too deeply into this wikia to ever be removed. You are stuck with me forever. Also, sign your posts. -Orphan Toenails (talk) 17:47, November 6, 2017 (UTC) You are far worse than Osama Bin Laden. You are far worse than Osama Bin Laden, Orphan Toenails. :I bet Osama Bin Laden would sign his posts,GIJoeHasWon. -Orphan Toenails (talk) 17:58, November 6, 2017 (UTC) What is your real name, foe? What is your real name, evil villain? Tell me! :Gerald Ford. -Orphan Toenails (talk) 18:08, November 6, 2017 (UTC) ::You dare masquerade yourself as a girl???!!!- GIJoeHasWon :::I am a girl. My parents were just kind of weird and named me after their favorite president. -Orphan Toenails (talk) 18:14, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Where in the world do you live, evil villain? Where in the world do you really live, Gerald? I'll CALL THE POLICE! :I lied about my name. It's actually Caroline. Also, what would you tell the police, exactly? -Orphan Toenails (talk) 18:16, November 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Caroline, if you do this, tell me the location where you live!!!!!!!! :::Just kidding, my name is Sally. Also, I live inside of a potato. The potato's name is Steve. He takes care of me of gives me cookies. -Orphan Toenails (talk) 18:35, November 6, 2017 (UTC) I'll crush your potato home!!!!!!! You are the true wanker around here! STAY OUT OF THE WIKIA! :Are you treatening me??? -Orphan Toenails (talk) 18:39, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Ur a wanker. You like to wank on a man hairy testicle. I repeat, wank on a man hairy sets of testicles.